<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School Never Ends by Nellblazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311516">High School Never Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer'>Nellblazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Bullying, Cliques, F/M, High School, Leather Jackets, Public Sex, School Reunion, Sex on a Car, Smoking, Smut, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You attend your 10 year high school reunion to see who’s really changed.</p>
<p>**Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High School Never Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Bullying, High School Drama, Smut</p>
<p>Based on the song High School Never Ends - Bowling for Soup</p>
<p>(Possible proof reading errors)</p>
<p>Happy reading!<br/>- NB xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="western">The second I walked through the doors I knew I shouldn't have come.</p>
<p class="western">The school still smelled the same, that faint scent of cleaning agent on the floor, sweaty gym socks and the many years of cooking tater tots where the oil had seeped into the walls. It brought back all those shitty memories immediately.</p>
<p class="western">All the bitchy comments about my appearance, all the times I got my things stolen out of my locker, all the times I got soda thrown over me, all the times my clothes were taken after gym class...I told myself it was only four years to endure and I'd made it.</p>
<p class="western">So why was I even back here?</p>
<p class="western">It'd been ten years since I'd graduated and the reunion was taking place, party in full swing in the gym. I'd been hovering for a while before Pepper, who'd organised the whole thing, spotted me and waved me over.</p>
<p class="western">“So great to see you!” she smiles falsely before hovering over the name badges laid out.</p>
<p class="western">I can tell she doesn't remember me, doesn't have a clue what my name is because she's playing for time. I could be a bitch and make her sweat it but I just want to show my face and leave.</p>
<p class="western">“It's here,” I point.</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry, it's hard to read upside down sometimes,” she laughs before handing it to me. “Have a great time!”</p>
<p class="western">I step into the gym and just stare at the crowd. It was like I'd never left. The cliques had already reformed into their old groups and the misfits just lingered around the edges, unsure whether to join in or keep to themselves.</p>
<p class="western">Well this is just great...</p>
<p class="western">I go to grab myself a drink and get nudged in the back by the old school quarterback, Steve Rogers.</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry!” he apologises before he spots who I am. “Hey...hey aren't you the girl who streaked across the field in eleventh grade?”</p>
<p class="western">“That's because your girlfriend at the time hid my clothes whilst I was showering and I had to choose between running through the hallway or across the field to steal football gear to dress in,” I stare him dead in the eyes.</p>
<p class="western">“Natasha?” Steve laughs. “She was quite the practical joker. Still is. Married her not long after we graduated. She's over there with her old cheerleading squad. Want me to say hi for you?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm good thanks,” I take a long gulp of punch. “I'm sure I'll see her around tonight.”</p>
<p class="western">“You know, you could've been great at track with how fast you moved,” Steve starts walking backwards. “Have a good night.”</p>
<p class="western">My night was already bad and it was steadily getting worse. Being reminded of that day was not what I wanted. I'd never been so humiliated as when I was trying to cover myself and run towards the shed that had extra equipment in.</p>
<p class="western">I drained about two cups of the alcoholic punch, strongly considering just leaving now. This was excruciating.</p>
<p class="western">Scanning who's here, I see the old faces: Tony the valedictorian, Bruce the captain of the chess team, Peter Q the class clown, Carol the boxing champion, Sam the track star, Thor the linebacker, Clint the archer who was once on track for the Olympics, T'Challa the activist, Stephen who obviously had become a doctor in the time since he'd left and Wanda the foreign exchange student who came in twelfth grade.</p>
<p class="western">I admit, I was curious to know what had happened to everyone but not curious enough to hang around all night. I'd not thought about these people once since I'd graduated.</p>
<p class="western">I hit rock bottom when I see Steve talking to Natasha, who still looks like a model, and she glances at me before getting that wicked gleam to her eyes again. Shit.</p>
<p class="western">She's coming over now, beelining for me and I can't get away.</p>
<p class="western">“Hi!” she gives me one of those air kisses. “Look at you! You grew into your frame. That's a really interesting outfit too.”</p>
<p class="western">What a fucking bitch. I knew instantly she was being that kind of catty where she thought she was being subtle.</p>
<p class="western">“And you're exactly the same,” I reply back in a false happy voice.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh my god, what was it we used to call you? Hmm, after the streaking across the football field...what was it?”</p>
<p class="western">She knows damn well what it was, she just wants to make me uncomfortable.</p>
<p class="western">“I don't remember,” I say sweetly.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh! The Flash! That was it!” she giggles to herself. “So, what are you doing now?”</p>
<p class="western">“I write for the New York Times.”</p>
<p class="western">“Uh..oh,” she didn't seem to be expecting that. “That's nice. You always did used to scribble things down. I'm a model. Steve doesn't even need to work now I pull in so much money. I bought him a Rolls for his birthday last month and introduced him to the New York Giants. I've got connections everywhere you see.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's great,” I've tuned out, bored by her boasting.</p>
<p class="western">“Not married I see? No boyfriend...girlfriend? We did wonder. Never mind, I'm sure you'll meet someone that's right for you. You might wanna hurry on there, you're not getting any younger.”</p>
<p class="western">I was falling back into that mindset of being eighteen, having no confidence and feeling worthless. She always knew what to say to me to rip me apart.</p>
<p class="western">“Neither are you,” a voice comes from the left of me and I turn to see a face that was distinctly different from the last time I remembered it.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky Barnes, the high school bad boy. His hair was even longer, skating over his shoulders and he had a thick beard. Still had the same red star earring though, dangling down on one side.</p>
<p class="western">“I have botox for when life catches up with me,” Natasha sneers.</p>
<p class="western">“Great, freeze your face as it is. It's an amazing contraceptive for Stevie boy,” he replies acidly. “God forbid you 'ruin your figure' with a child.”</p>
<p class="western">She grabs some punch before throwing it at Bucky who dodges and it hits Scott Lang, the shop class whizz who splutters before darting off to clean up.</p>
<p class="western">“Asshole,” Natasha hisses before storming off back to Steve and giving some dramatic retelling by the way her arms kept flailing.</p>
<p class="western">“Come on, doll. Let's skip before we get the whole of the old jock team coming after us,” he grabs my arms and leads me outside towards the bleachers.</p>
<p class="western">I happily go with him. Not that I'd ever interacted much with Bucky before, I generally kept to myself during high school and he always had a certain reputation for burning through girls quicker than most people changed socks.</p>
<p class="western">“You looked like you could use a lifeline,” he sat down, shrugging off his leather jacket and it seemed like the shirt underneath was one he wore a decade ago. It was full of rips and holes, the pattern faded and cracking.</p>
<p class="western">Same old Bucky.</p>
<p class="western">“I could use a stiffer drink,” I shake my head.</p>
<p class="western">“Here,” he's holding out a hip flask to me and I take it, swigging whatever the hell was in it before coughing a little. “Yeah it's strong.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks.”</p>
<p class="western">We both sit there in comfortable silence, the beat from the bass making its way across the football field and the night growing darker. He's leaning back, arms across the seats behind him just enjoying the quiet.</p>
<p class="western">“We never talked much in school, did we?” he finally says.</p>
<p class="western">“We weren't in the same circles.”</p>
<p class="western">“I never saw you in any circles, doll,” he gives me a sideways glance, half amused. “I only ever saw you with Peggy. You not here with her?”</p>
<p class="western">“We...uh....we're not friends any more,” I shrug. “I got the job she wanted and she stopped talking to me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh...well fuck her then,” Bucky frowns. “That's shitty of her.”</p>
<p class="western">“My thoughts exactly. What about you? I half expected you'd be in jail by now with all the fights you got into.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm a mechanic. Restoring classic cars. It's big business,” he smooths his hair back. “I just never changed my clothing style. Hate suits.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sounds like you landed on your feet.”</p>
<p class="western">“Almost,” he laughs softly. “You ever feel like it never ended? That everyone is still obsessed with who's fucking who, who has the nicest car, who's loaded and who's a mess? I'm so tired of it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Me too. Even as adults there are still cliques and there are still bullies.”</p>
<p class="western">“I never liked what they did to you, you know,” Bucky turns to me. “The cheerleaders. After Natasha made you streak, I'm the one that filled her car with ants.”</p>
<p class="western">“That was <em>you</em>?!” I ask, wide eyed. “She thought <em>I</em> did it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah it was me. I stole Scott's ant farm. She deserved it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Why did you care?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because you were cute,” he says simply. “And I got a really good view of your ass that day.”</p>
<p class="western">“I was cute, huh? What am I now?”</p>
<p class="western">“Beautiful,” he answers without hesitation. “But I knew you avoided me so I never made a move, if that's what you're wondering.”</p>
<p class="western">“You had a...uh....”</p>
<p class="western">“Reputation? Yeah, I know. It was all true,” he snorts. “I played around. Didn't want to get serious. You were the only time I ever considered being serious.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're bullshitting me right now, Bucky Barnes,” I shake my head.</p>
<p class="western">“No I'm not. I got tired of all those stuck up chicks. They were just superficial and immature. You weren't. I used to really like when you wore the flannel shirts and the ripped jeans. You didn't give a shit about looking like a model. That was real.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm pretty much the same as I was back then.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know. I could see that the second you walked into the gym,” he lights up a cigarette, taking care to blow the smoke away from me. “Wanna dance with me?”</p>
<p class="western">“What, go back?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, let's give those dicks something to gossip about,” he smirks. “How about it?”</p>
<p class="western">“You know what, sure,” I nod.</p>
<p class="western">He finishes the cigarette quickly, tossing the stub on the field with distaste before grabbing his jacket and walking back with me to the door. Once we get there, he put his arm around my waist to lead me in like we were a couple.</p>
<p class="western">To say everyone was mildly shocked to see us strolling back in was an understatement. The stares got even more gawking when Bucky pulled me in for a slow dance. He wasn't looking at anyone else though, he was just looking at me like everyone else didn't exist.</p>
<p class="western">“I think it's working,” I remark, casting a quick side eye to Natasha who is just stunned.</p>
<p class="western">“She tried to come onto me once but I said no,” Bucky twirls me around and back to him. “So I'm gonna do something to piss her off even more.”</p>
<p class="western">And he leant down and kissed me. There was an edge of smoke and bourbon to him, like I used to imagine there would be way back when. When we break apart, we've become the undisputed centre of attention.</p>
<p class="western">The bad boy and the nobody.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh she's mad,” he laughs by my ear. “How about one more thing to <em>really</em> set them going?”</p>
<p class="western">“What thing?”</p>
<p class="western">“Trust me?”</p>
<p class="western">“No.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're cute, doll,” he pulls me off the dance floor. “Come on.”</p>
<p class="western">He puts me in front of him, slapping my ass very obviously as we go out of the other door and round the corner. Then he just leans against the lockers.</p>
<p class="western">“Now they think we're off to fuck. They won't remember you for the naked sprint any more.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks,” I say earnestly. “Did you actually wanna....you know?”</p>
<p class="western">He blinks like he misheard before shades of the teenage Bucky come back, “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you, doll?”</p>
<p class="western">He was handsome, he wasn't as much of an asshole as I thought he was and it'd been a really long time for me. Bucky had already made this evening bearable and I wanted to end it on a nicer memory.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, I do,” I say confidently. “On Natasha's car.”</p>
<p class="western">He whistles in appreciation, “Shit, I didn't think you had the balls for that. I really missed out not asking you on a date.”</p>
<p class="western">“I wouldn't have said yes then,” I walk towards the parking lot and he's following.</p>
<p class="western">“And why are you saying yes now?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because I got to know you a little bit,” I look over my shoulder and his eyes are sparkling with mischief. “And I'm not as pure as everyone thought I was.”</p>
<p class="western">“I wanna test that for myself.”</p>
<p class="western">We're in the parking lot now, Natasha's car easy to spot with it's custom licence plate with her high school nickname on it: BLK WD0W. I hated everything about it.</p>
<p class="western">“Sure about this?” Bucky asks.</p>
<p class="western">I just pull down my underwear in response, lifting the hem of my dress so he can see the goods before he takes the hint. He's kissing me hard, unbuckling his belt and lifting me onto the hood. I'm so glad I don't set any alarms off.</p>
<p class="western">He's already raring to go, hard cock just stroking through my folds, sliding through the burgeoning wetness before he pushes deep into me.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck!” I lie flat against the metal and he leans down with me.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh if I'da known you were gonna be this rebellious I would've tracked you down after high school. Shit. Oh baby, you are so fucking tight.”</p>
<p class="western">I think my bracelet is scratching the paintwork as he thrusts into me, grabbing my hips to ram harder. I think we're both a little anxious about getting caught so he's going fast but I can't keep quiet.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, do that again,” he growls when I make a particularly loud whimper. “There we go. Oh fuck.”</p>
<p class="western">He's got his hand in between us, fingers sliding through the slick as he circles my clit rapidly. He's determined to make me cum quickly and the adrenalin of doing something so public and so wrong is driving me there at breakneck speed.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you gonna cum for me, doll? I wanna see it,” Bucky kisses me deeply. “Don't hold back. Fuck all of these morons in there, it's just us against the world.”</p>
<p class="western">I shatter under his touch, arching off the hood and I can feel my walls squeezing him. He speeds up even more until I'm definitely sure I've scratched Natasha's car with my jewellery.</p>
<p class="western">“Shall I cum on her car?” he asks. “A last 'fuck you'?”</p>
<p class="western">“No, she'll get it tested and press charges. Cum in me, I'm protected.”</p>
<p class="western">“You don't need to ask me twice,” he lifts me up off the hood into the air doing a few more thrusts before he groans, cock pulsing as he holds me tightly.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky sets me down and we redress quickly. I look back at the car and wipe it down before catching his eye and we both start sniggering. It's definitely damaged.</p>
<p class="western">“Let's blow this place. Come back to mine tonight,” Bucky leads me over to the other side of the parking lot before taking my hand and swinging it lightly. “Let me find out who you are now after high school and I'll show you who I am.”</p>
<p class="western">“I think I've got a pretty good idea of that already,” I smile at him. “Sure. Let's go to yours.”</p>
<p class="western">I get in his car and just before we drive off, we hear the piercing shriek into the night as Natasha has obviously seen her car.</p>
<p class="western">“Shit! GO!” I yell at Bucky who peals off, tyres spinning as we both just start laughing.</p>
<p class="western">“Promise me we'll have more adventures like this, doll,” Bucky grins.</p>
<p class="western">“Depends how I enjoy the rest of tonight,” I wink back.</p>
<p class="western">I'd regained my confidence around Bucky that Natasha had broken earlier. I was back to myself again and with the person I least expected.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm sure you won't be complaining,” he gives me a pantie dropping look again.</p>
<p class="western">I hadn't come tonight with great hopes but somehow I was leaving much happier. Guess things do change after all.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>